Kampf mit der Wahrheit
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Warum muss Sirius immer lügen? Kann er nicht einmal ehrlich sein? Remus hat die Nase voll. Und dann komm doch wieder alles anders... Soft Slash für Fans. !Danksagung on!
1. Story

Hallo ihr Knuffel. Ich hab mal was ganz Neues für euch: Remus und Sirius. Ja, okay, es ist Slash, aber ich glaub, dafür sterbe ich noch mal. :o) Wenigstens ist es mal kein Harry/Draco, aber seid versichert, da hab ich auch noch genug im Petto. Hab grad noch zwei neue geschrieben, falls also jemand Lust hat, was betazulesen, kann sich melden. *smile* 

Hm, ja, zu der Geschichte gibt's ansonsten nicht viel zu sagen.

Ich danke meiner Betaleserin „kleine Hermine" oder auch Ann-Kathrin. Ach ja, und schon mal im Voraus thanks @all who'll review.

Bis demnächst dann (gibt sicher auch bald eine neues Chap zu „Sense and Sensibility", ich geb mir alle Mühe!)... 1000 Küsschen, LeakyC

~ * ~ * ~

Kampf mit der Wahrheit 

„Oh, verdammt, ich hab so die Schnauze voll!", brüllte Remus, als er die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufstieß und seine Tasche aufs Bett schmiss.

Dicht hinter ihm war Sirius, der seinen Bewegungen mit schuldbewusstem Blick folgte. Und ein paar Schritte nach ihm kamen auch James und Peter herbeigeeilt.

„Moony, bitte.", versuchte Sirius seinen Freund zu beruhigen.

„Nichts ‚Moony, bitte'!", rief dieser wütend. „Ich hab dir so oft gesagt, dass ich dein Verhalten alles andere als in Ordnung finde." Er ließ sich mit dem Bauch aufs Bett fallen.

Sirius ging auf ihn zu, streckte den Arm nach seiner Schulter aus, um Remus dazu zu bewegen, ihn wieder anzusehen. „Moony, entschuldige. Es tut mir Leid. Ich werd mich wirklich ändern."

Sofort drehte sich Remus ihm wieder zu. „Pah! Ändern! Das ist's doch, was ich meine. Du hattest es nie mit der Ehrlichkeit. Deine Versprechen sind leer."

James und Peter standen im Türrahmen und sahen dem Streit zu. Sie wussten, warum sie sich raushielten. Das war die alte Sache zwischen den Freunden, die manchmal auf den Tisch kam. Aber nie war es so schlimm gewesen wie heute.

Hilfesuchend sah sich Sirius nach den beiden um, doch sie zuckten nur leicht mit den Schultern.

„Würdet ihr uns mal kurz alleine lassen?", bat Remus sie in ruhigem Ton. „Ihr müsst euch das nicht antun."

James nickte. „Komm.", sagte er zu Peter.

Sirius blickte ihn flehend an, aber er ignorierte es. Remus hatte allen Grund, böse zu sein, das fand sogar er diesmal.

„Wenn er in einer halben Stunde nicht wieder unten erschienen ist, hab ich ihn gefressen!", rief Remus noch, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Danach herrschte Stille. Remus saß wartend auf dem Bett, beobachtete seinen nervösen Freund, der seine Finger knetete. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, sich wieder alberne Entschuldigungsreden anzuhören. Die Hoffnung, dass Sirius es ehrlich meinte, hatte er fast aufgegeben und es tat ihm weh, denn er wollte seinem Freund vertrauen können.

„Remus, bitte.", sagte der Schwarzhaarige plötzlich. „Ich meine es ehrlich, es tut mir Leid."

Der siebzehnjährige Junge mit dem sandblonden Wuschelkopf verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, so sah das auch aus, wie du Elaine vorhin behandelt hast."

Sirius kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und sah ich ernst an. „Davon hab ich nicht geredet, Remus. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich schon wieder enttäuscht habe."

„Halt mich da raus!", protestierte Remus sofort mit gehobenen Händen.

Sirius setzte sich neben ihm aufs Bett, seine Hände spielten mit dem Stoff der Bettdecke. „Nein, es ist mir wichtig. Ich wollte dich nicht mehr enttäuschen."

Sein Freund sah ihn von der Seite an. „Und warum machst du's dann trotzdem?" Remus war überrascht von Sirius' Worten, seiner – Ehrlichkeit? Gespannt wartete er auf eine Antwort.

Sirius' Hand krampften sich nun so sehr in den Stoff, dass Remus seine Finger von der Decke löste. Einen Moment lang hielt er die Hand fest, dann legte er sich auf Sirius' Oberschenkel. Dort ballte sie sich sofort wieder zur Faust.

„Sirius?" Remus berührte seinen Freund kurz an der Schulter, spürte, wie er leicht zusammenzuckte.

„Vielleicht -", begann er zögerlich, „Vielleicht, weil du ... also je mehr du dich über mich ärgerst, desto mehr ... desto mehr denkst du doch an mich." Sirius starrte auf den Fußboden, kämpfte mit seinen Gefühlen.

Remus neben ihm versuchte derweil, sich selbst davon abzuhalten, Sirius' Worte falsch zu interpretieren. „Wie meinst du das?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Der Dunkelhaarige gab keine Antwort, sah ihn nur kurz an und wandte den Kopf dann schnell wieder ab, bis zu den Haarspitzen errötend.

„Nein, Sirius, nicht du! Du Frauenheld? Niemals!", rief Remus ungläubig. Seine Gedanken rasten.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Sirius wissen, ohne den Blick vom Boden zu nehmen.

Der blonde Gryffindor konnte es nicht glauben. Wunschträume hin oder her! Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Quatsch! Du siehst so gut aus, die Weiber laufen dir scharenweise nach und du hast alle paar Tage ne Neue an der Hand."

„Ich dachte, ich sollte ehrlich sein?!", meinte Sirius nach einer kleinen Pause und er klang verletzt.

Remus' Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. „Sicher. Aber du sollst mich nicht auf den Arm nehmen. Mit Liebe macht man keine Witze, wie oft soll ich das noch sagen?" Wieder stieg Ärger in ihm auf.

Sirius seufzte. „Muss ich es dir erst beweisen?"

Remus' Augen weiteten sich. Es war ein eindeutiges Angebot, er durfte sich seinen Gefühlen nicht einfach so hingeben. „Und – und warum erzählst du mir das?" Seine Stimme zitterte.

Nun sah Sirius ihn wieder an. „Weil ich weiß, dass du es genauso bist."

„Was bin ich?", fragte Remus misstrauisch.

„Genauso verliebt in mich, wie ich in dich.", entgegnete sein Freund mit fester Stimme, die davon zeugte, dass er sich sicher war.

Remus schluckte. Das war nicht wahr! Aber dann machte sich seine Hand wie von allein auf den Weg über Sirius' Rücken, in seinen Nacken und streichelte dort unaufhörlich weiter.

Sirius schloss die Augen. Wie lange hatte er für diese Berührung gekämpft?!

Mit seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen bildete er für seinen Freund einen so unwiderstehlichen Anblick, dass Remus sich zu ihm beugte und ihn sanft auf die Wange küsste.

Die heißen Lippen jagten Sirius einen Schauer über den Rücken. Langsam drehte er den Kopf, hungrig und neugierig auf mehr. Von Remus' warmem Atem bekam er eine Gänsehaut und zog ihn näher an sich.

Remus wünschte sich nichts mehr, als Sirius zu küssen, doch er zögerte. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte geradewegs in das blaue Paradies, in dem er ertrinken wollte. Dort stand aber der gleiche Wunsch deutlich geschrieben und schon kam ihm der andere entgegen.

Worte waren überflüssig.

* ~ *

Nach vielen Küssen und schüchternen Zärtlichkeiten lagen die zwei Jungen wenig später aneinander gekuschelt auf Remus' Bett. Sirius blickte aus dem Fenster, während er durch Remus' Haar strich und Remus fuhr mir einem Finger immer wieder über seine Lippen, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er erlebt hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten wir dann mal wieder runter gehen.", unterbrach Sirius die Stille schließlich. „Sonst denken sie wirklich noch, du hättest mich gefressen."

„Hätt' ich glatt tun können.", seufzte der Blonde, schnappte die Hand seines Freundes und knabberte zärtlich an einem Finger.

Sirius kicherte und entzog ihm die Hand. „Erzählen wir's ihnen?"

„Nein.", lautete Remus' schlichte Antwort.

„Du willst lügen?", fragte Sirius erstaunt.

„Jaah." Remus lächelte.

„Du willst unehrlich sein?", hakte der Schwarzhaarige neckend nach.

„Lohnt sich doch, oder?", meinte Remus, als wäre nichts dabei. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Freunde ohnehin schon etwas ahnten, wenn sogar Sirius aufgefallen war, dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. 

Sirius änderte seine Position, so dass er direkt neben seinem Freund lag und lächelte ihn an. „Find ich aber auch." Dann küsste er ihn leicht.

Zärtlich betrachtete Remus seinen Geliebten. „Hast du's James erzählt?", wollte er wissen.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du's wem erzählt?"

Remus verneinte ebenfalls. „Ich wollt's Peter erzählen, aber dann..."

„Mir solltest du's erzählen, nicht Peter!", meinte der Sirius.

„So wie du dich in letzter Zeit benommen hast, musste ich davon ausgehen, dass du dich über mich lustig machen würdest.", antwortete Remus ernst.

„Das tut mir wirklich Leid.", flüsterte Sirius und strich ihm über die Stirn. Es war so wundervoll, dass er Remus endlich berühren durfte. Nie mehr wollte er das vermissen. „Ich wird dich nie enttäuschen, das schwör ich dir. Ich will dich nämlich nicht verlieren."

Der blonde Gryffindor nickte glücklich und küsste seinen Freund dann liebevoll. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit war er sich sicher, dass Sirius es wirklich ernst meinte.


	2. Danke

Okay, da bin ich wieder**. _Große Danksagungsaktion_**... (Beschwerden? Guckt bei _Drei Worte der Offenbarung_, da hab ich mein Kommentar dazu gegeben!)

Als erstes also **Daaanke** an meine Beta kleiner Hermine, mir besser bekannt als Anna. *knuddel*

Ansonsten **thanx**

@baboon: Weiter ging's nicht, aber bald kommt was Neues! *smile*

@everis: s. baboon: Ja, es kommt was Neues. *g*

@Alenia: Immer diese Kampfwörter... plastisch... Herzlichen Dank. *smile*

@Natascha

@Lady Arrogance, für die konstruktive Kritik (manchmal bin ich doch ziemlich verwirrend...). Ich bin gespannt auf dein nächstes H/D-Werk. :)

@Sky9: Wow, du hast mal wieder was von mir gelesen... *freu* Und CwtL haste auch gelesen... *stolz auf dich sei* *g*

@Kirilein

Ich hoffe, das irgendwann noch jemand dazukommt. Is ja auch Schnuppe, ich werde auf jeden Fall demnächst, wenn ich mein H/D-Fieber einigermaßen überwunden hab, an der schon im August begonnenen Story weiterschreiben. Das dauert noch ewig, bis ich da richtig was hab, muss noch „forschen". ;o)

Na denn...

Liebe Grüße, LeakyC


End file.
